Scammer
This is a re-upload from the Animal Jam Wiki. It is a story by LunaMouse23 .http://ajstories.wikia.com/wiki/Scammer-An_AJ_Creepypasta?title=Scammer-An_AJ_Creepypasta&cb=1604 . Can you read it? It all started on an average, boring day. I was just scanning through the internet, looking for something interesting to do. On the side of one of the websites, I saw an ad for some virtual world game called Animal Jam. I had heard of this game before, mostly because my little sister played it. It was a game where you played as different kinds of animals. It seemed interesting enough, so I decided to play it. The first animal I got was a wolf. It looked like an okay animal, I guess. Since it was a site for mainly younger kids, there was a build-your-own-name generator. I pressed the random button, and the name that came out was “Wretched Arcticwolf”. Odd name, I thought. I hit the okay button, and went into the world. It was an okay game. About what you’d expect from a younger kid’s game. But the thing that caught my eye was the item trade system and the mail system. In the game, you have the ability to trade your objects with others and to send users messages that can contain objects. I saw some users that had tons of ‘rare’ items like hats in the shape of foxes, swords, and bows and arrows. I thought that, me being older then most of them, could get all of this stuff in a short amount of time. Now when you start off, you don’t have hardly anything of worth. The items you do get are only worth a few gems, gems being the game’s currency. So I just sold them, and ended up with about 120 gems. I was thinking of how I could easily get rares when I remembered some things I had noticed in Jamaa Township, the center of the game world.There were a few girl animals hopping about saying things like, “If you like me, come to my den!” or “Please, I need your help!” If I could get a few people to come to my den and “like” me, maybe I could persuade them into sending me stuff. I had been told that I could be very persuasive, so I tried it. And it worked very, very well. There was a little bunny user, who was “so sorry” for me that sent me her rare fox hat, thinking that I would give her something in return. I laughed at her foolishness, and left the server. And so my journey began. As time progressed, I became more experienced. Each user had a different personality, and so did I. I was that “lost rabbit” who needed some items. I was the “clan leader” that wanted den objects for the clan. I was the wolf that “just needed someone to talk to”. I was the seal that “wanted a home”. I was the pretty fox that “liked you”. I could be anyone there. Absolutely anyone. Now, I did have to make new accounts every so often because I would be recognized. But even though my account changed, I always kept the “Wretched” part of my animal’s name. And for a few months, I was happy. I had collected a multitude of rares many times over on multiple accounts. I was amazed at how simple it was to trick the mind to obtain things. But after a while, Animal Jam simply wasn’t enough for me. I felt as if I needed to get something more real. Something actually worthwhile in the long run. And now I sit here, writing this for you. I’ve planned to go to my neighbor’s house tonight, because they have tons of ‘rares.’ I know it will work…...I'm experienced with this matter... -Signed, The Wretched Wolf REPORT-EVIDENCE 006 The following journal was found in the home of the suspect. We believe that his playing of this game must have led to his… insane outburst.The suspect was found last night breaking into a nearby resident’s house and attempting to steal his possessions. The owner of the house was found dead.It’s amazing how he was able to go….go this insane from simply playing this game. But then again, the human mind is a very fragile thing. It is easily corruptible. Hopefully this "Wretched Wolf" is found. THE END '© LunaMouse23 'Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Migrated Category:Video Games